A Little Kindness
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: It's not really that sad actually, but it's pretty deep... well It's not that sad! This fic is dedicated to my teacher/mentor who's passed away recently. This fic is about Kari and how she finds out the tiniest act of kindness can help. I accidently poste


AN: This fanfiction is dedicated to my last year's social studies/history teacher, Ms. Duffy, who's passed away on November 11, 2000, Saturday. There was many grief for her death since she's definitely a really great teacher. In real life, I'm Kari in this fic, but I'm much less dramatic and the story plot wasn't that thick, but it sure meant a lot to me.  
  
A Little Kindness  
  
Kari sat at the lunch table as she stared into the distance. All her friends had gone up to the lunchline to get some food for lunch but Kari just wasn't hungry. So she sat alone as she began to fall into deep thoughts. It's been two years since she's been in the digiworld. Two years since she'd felt special, needed, and important. But now, she's just another typical clueless, teenage girl.  
  
It's not that her life was good or bad. She was looked upon as a really smart and cheerful girl to all her peers and teachers. It's just that she missed how she was one of the only chosen ones, that she was looked upon as an individual, not just some group. She was special, she was the carrier and protector of light. She didn't know what she'd do with her life. Her life seemed so... empty without the adventures she had when she's young.  
  
Just then, her history teacher, Ms. Duffy walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Why the sad face, Kari? Is something wrong?" The teacher was in her early fifties and she had short, whitish hair. Her blue eyes especially sharp behind her glasses lenses. The round shape of her face gave her a gentle look. Her smile could have brightened any room. She was wearing a jeans material no sleeve dress with a white t-shirt underneath. With Winnie the Pooh and Tigger on the front of her dress, you could tell by looks that she was not the kind of stern, serious teacher. Especially by her dangling Winnie the Pooh earrings.   
  
"It's- it's nothing really, Ms. Duffy. Thanks for asking anyway." She replied in her usual, polite manner. She turned her head to face her kind teacher and was thankful inside that someone cared about her, even if it's only a little.  
  
"Now don't lie. I've taught years and have learned to see right through students when they're lying. It's much better to tell me the truth and it feels better to let something out. If it's something personal, you don't have to tell me. But I'm just concerned."  
  
Concerned, that word hasn't been said to her in a while. No one's been able to see through her mask of cheerfulness, not even T.K., her closest friend. But now, it seems like that this teacher in front of her has known her for a lifetime. It was an amazing feeling.  
  
"It's stupid..." Kari said softly and drearily. She looked down at her fingers which she tied in knots from nervousness.  
  
"A problem is only stupid if no one makes an attempt to solve it."  
  
"It's just that I don't feel... special. I mean, I'm not good at anything! I mean, grades doesn't prove much. I mean, I can't play sports, I can't sing, I can't dance. I don't have any talent what-so-ever! How am I going to get anywhere in life?" Kari finally blurted out. It felt so good to finally just let the truth out. She's kept everything bottled up for so long it that she doesn't even know how it feels to have nothing to hide anymore. She missed that feeling. It's like running against the thin breeze as it tugged at strands of your hair. It makes you feel so free.  
  
Ms. Duffy caringly placed a hand on her shoulder as she patted her back a little. "Kari, I know you have talent and I've already identify what it is."  
  
Kari looked up at her and stared for a moment. "What is it? Please let me know. I have to know!" She bursted with excitement inside as she tried her best to keep her cool on the outside. But she's so happy that she finally have a way to be identified as an individual.  
  
From her workbag, Ms. Duffy pulled out a black trapper with Kari's name on it. "That's my Mt. Fuji project. You corrected it?" She asked eagerly. The project was worth a lot of points for the first term average and to a model student like Kari, it was almost necessary for her to get an A.   
  
"That's right, and I'm proud to say that you did a terrific job on it. It was quite impressing. But the thing I liked the most is the photographs that you took from your family vacation. You took those, right?" She asked as she flipped through the pages to show many colorful photographs of the different views of Mt. Fuji.  
  
"Yeah. I remember. I almost fell with my camera." Kari smiled at the happy memory she had over the summer.  
  
"Did you enjoy taking those pictures?" Ms. Duffy asked.  
  
"Of course! It's really fun, well to me anyways. I know it's weird. But I like capturing surprising memories that might never occur again. I don't want to look back when I grow old and have little pieces of memory about everything. I want everything to be crystal clear. The good and the bad. That's why I always carry my camera around with me, just in case something happens." She said as her smile grew wider. She's never really been this open to anyone. And she was surprised to realize that she's talking to her own history teacher this openly.   
  
"Well then, I'll have to say that you have a natural gift in photography. It's obvious just by looking at the pictures. Everything is so perfect. You should be very proud of yourself." Ms. Duffy said with a wink and a smile as she handed Kari the project. She got up and began to walk towards the other chatting teachers again. But that wink and that smile stayed in Kari's heart for as long as she could remember.   
  
The glint in her eyes were still so clear as she flipped to the end page and found her grade, A+. Even better than she expected. With the grade, there was a little post-it note attached to it. It said- "Use your creativity and imagination to make your thoughts and idea soar through the sky and be admired, shared, and enjoyed by others." Kari felt like a ten pound weight have just been lifted from her shoulders.  
  
Kari and Ms. Duffy grew closer and closer as they'd talk about Kari's improvement on her photography skills. Ms. Duffy even gave her a few pointers since she used to take photography. They talked and laughed like old friends and was always glad to help each other no matter how deep of a trouble they're in. But through all this, Ms. Duffy was fair towards her grades and Kari always knew she'd get what she deserves.  
  
On the last day of the year, Kari went around the school, taking pictures. When she got to Ms. Duffy's room, she was warmly welcomed. Kari handed the camera to a friend of hers and skipped over to Ms. Duffy. Kari placed a hand on her waist while Ms. Duffy clutched onto her forearm from the back. Their height was a little off since Ms. Duffy's about a foot taller than her, but they still looked like really close friends.  
  
Kari looked extremely forward for the next school year and to spend more time confiding in her teacher/friend. For a few weeks, they talked and laughed like old times. But over a weekend, she heard a rumor that Ms. Duffy died on Saturday. She didn't want to believe it was true and kept it in the back of her mind and kept thinking that it was just a rumor. That it was just some ignorant kid's remark.   
  
When she got to school, she found out that it was true. The principle and her teacher announced it in front of their class and they gave her a moment of silence. Kari wanted to run out of the room and cry her heart out for the loss of a good friend, but she kept it in. She was bottling up everything again. She was bound with the chains of troubled emotions once again.  
  
For the whole day, she pretended that nothing's happened, that it was just another regular day. She kept lying to herself over and over again that it wasn't true, but by the end of the day, she knew that it was. She knew that she'd never have anyone to talk to anymore. There's no one who will listen to her troubles and make them go away. No more wise sayings from old experiences.  
  
The next few days, flashbacks kept playing over and over in her mind like an old movie. The cold weather didn't seem as freezing as her whole mind and body numbed. Everyday as she walked to school and back home, she stare at the picture of her and her good friend. Her brother, Tai, was really worried, but he knew he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. That sometimes the best way to deal with death is stop bringing it up.   
  
Then one day, Kari decided to take a walk in the city park. She used to love taking strolls there and enjoy the beautiful scenes while she let her troubles soar through the wind. The walk made her realize how much Ms. Duffy's changed her life. She'd enlightened herself with knowledge about herself even she didn't even realize. Just because of her little concern, it completely changed the course of her life. She realized that there was someone who really REALLY cared about her, not just pretending. And she knew that there's someone whom she didn't have to hide with. She could just express herself freely. Just that little bit of kindness and the willingness to reach out to someone made her feel special and wanted. Feelings she'd craved for for so long...  
  
Instead of feeling sorry and sad, Kari began to look at things from the bright side like Ms. Duffy's always told her to. She thought that at least now she's in heaven and doesn't have to suffer the guilt of sinning or any troubles. She can be forever rested in peace. And someone with such a kind heart should be able to have that privilege.   
  
One crisp, cold winter day as she walked through the park again, she saw a brunette around her age dressed in a white scarf, hat, jacket, and snowpants with a canvas. She seemed to be deep in thought as she picked up her pallet and painbrush. She dashed the first stroke of light blue on it as part of the snowy fields which seemed to run forever. She seemed so sad...  
  
Then, without a second thought, Kari placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl immediately turned around and looked at Kari. "Is something wrong?" Kari asked. The girl managed a weak smile with her pale pink lips. Kari smiled back at her brightly. That night, she went to sleep knowing that she's changed someone's life positively.  
  



End file.
